Francesca Caviglia
Francesca Cauviglia is Violetta's best friend. She was born in Italy, like her brother Luca, who runs family business of Resto Bar. She is in love with Tomas, but he only sees her as a friend. Francesca also attends to Studio 21, along with Camila and Maxi.She moves in season 2 Francesca is portrayed by Lodovica Comello. Personality Francesca is a good friend. She is very self-sacrificing, especially for her best friends, Camila, Violetta, Tomas and Maxi. She can be jealous at times but often her feelings will go after a while as shown with becoming best friends with Violetta. Relationships Violetta Castillo Violetta is Francesca's best friend. At first, Francesca it's jealous with Violetta because Tomas like her and he doesn't have feeling with her. In the episode 23, Francesca let Violetta sing with Tomas because she knows that she'll never have chance to be with Tomas. Tomas Heredia Tomas is Francesca's close friend who she developed feelings for, but as Tomas was falling for Violetta, Tomas dismissed her feelings and said it was best if they remained friends. Camila Torres She is Francesca's best friend along with Maxi. Camila knows that Francesca is in love with Tomas, so sometimes she gave her some advice. Maxi Maxi is ones of Francesca's close friends. She, Maxi and Camila are working on the song "Always Dancing". At ones of the first episode, Francesca, Maxi and Camila seems like best friends until when Violetta comes. Trivia *Francesca is the only Italian girl on Violetta. *It's possible that she wrote the song Ti Credo (an Italian version of "I Love You"). *She gets jealous very easily. *She's allergic to cats. *She's the only that has a name that begins with "F". *She said that Violetta looks good with her angel costume. *In Disney Channel Latino America, there's a spin-off called "El V-log de Francesca" (Francesca's V-log) and it's starring by Lodovica Comello, who plays Francesca on the series. There is a total of 16 episode. Most in all episode, Francesca count everything that is happen on the Studio 21 and at the final, she give an advice for something that is relevant to the episode. It's possible that this spin-off it's reference to Teddy's videos diaries (from Good Luck Charlie). *Her surname is Cauviglia. *She came to Buenos Aires when she was young. At first, she didn't like her new life in Argentina. But soon she finds the Studio 21, so she start to love her new life and she doesn't wanna move from Buenos Aires because all the things she loves are there. *Is mentioned by Camila that the day that she did the audition, before when the professors call her to present, she doesn't stop crying on the toilet. *She seems Leon like a confident person and Andres is weird. *At first, she think that Violetta is a little weird and she has "sad eyes". *She knows how to make bracelets. She did one to Luca, but she stoped making it because she thought about what he did with Tomas. *She has a book of sayings and phrases, that's why she know a lot sayings and phrases, but she does not usally remember it all. *She made some muffins to Tomas, but the muffins were scorch before Francesca brang them. *She doesn't know anything about cooking. *She has a Videoblog. *Sometimes Herman gets confuse and thinks shes Camila. *she dates marco *she gets nervous easly *cheese makes her bald *jokes *ha ha Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters